College Life
by NikolitaNiko
Summary: AU. Written as an entry to Saiunpornium's 2010 Halloween challenge. Seiran and Ensei are university students, and Ryuuki is the slutty jock next door. When Ensei introduces Seiran to his new girlfriend, a spark ignites and lives are changed. WIP
1. Chapter 1

_Thump. Thump. Bump-bump. Thump._

Seiran Shi looked down at his homework with a grimace. The people next door were at it yet again. He took a swig of his beer, then turned and smacked the wall with his hand.

"Knock it off you two! Ryuuki, come on!" Seiran heard a drunken giggle through the wall, followed by a low moan he couldn't quite distinguish as being male or female. Whoever was next door with Ryuuki, it sounded like both parties involved were quite inebriated.

"I just did, Yer Maj'sty," Ryuuki slurred. "Alm'st right on cue too." Another giggle punctuated the drunken frat boy's comment.

Seiran rolled his eyes. He looked back to his homework for a moment before flipping the book onto his bed in apathy. His concentration broken, he no longer felt like working on his readings, which were unfortunately due the next day. The commotion going on next door and the sudden tightness in his pants reminded him that not every guy in the dorm was as fortunate as the long-haired jock next door, who got regular sex on what seemed like a daily basis. Seiran had heard whispered rumours about how often the two were caught going at it like rabbits; then again with the dorm walls being as thin as they were, Seiran knew he didn't have to rely on rumours to know the truth. He already had to deal with it almost every time it happened.

Seiran drained the last of his beer and haphazardly threw the can towards the garbage bin by the front door. It missed, and rolled towards the door just as it opened.

"Hey Seiran," said Ensei as stuck his head through the doorway. "You're still here."

"Yep. Studying for Reishin's class tomorrow morning." Seiran sighed and ran a hand through his long silver hair. "The jerk gave us a ton of reading to do again."

Ensei smiled. "Well since you're here, I'll introduce you to my girlfriend Shuurei." He pulled the door open wider, to reveal a small, slender young woman standing behind Ensei. She bowed deep, and her silken navy blue hair spilled forward over her shoulders. Seiran could see that it was tied into a bun, with two small sections coming down in front. Without realizing it he walked closer to her, and he realized he could smell something which smelt like citrus.

"It's nice to meet you Seiran," Shuurei said as she straightened up. Looking right into Seiran's eyes, she beamed him a bright smile, and he felt a small shiver run down his spine.

"It's nice to meet you too Shuurei." Seiran held out his hand, and she shook it. "Are you going to school here?"

Before Shuurei could answer, the door next door opened, and a girl with long blue hair stepped into the hallway with a sheet wrapped around her body. Seiran wasn't sure if she was wearing clothes underneath, but he was afraid to look too closely lest he be accused of being a pervert.

"Seiiiiran!" She called, waving madly as she tried to get his attention. Seiran could barely restrain from facepalming as she almost dropped the sheet in her exuberance. A moment later, a tall young man with light brown hair came up behind her and draped an arm around her shoulders. He had what looked like an empty beer bottle in his other hand, and he was having trouble standing up straight. He was wearing nothing except for the wrinkled towel swathed across his hips.

"Jyu'san, you should come back to bed," he whispered not so quietly into her ear. Out of the corner of his eye, Seiran saw Shuurei blanch and then try to regain her composure. He knew without even turning around that Ensei would be shaking his head. This was nothing new for Ryuuki; both men had seen this happen before.

As Jyuusan-hime waved at Seiran one more time before letting Ryuuki lead her back into his dorm room, Ensei cleared his throat. "I uh, I guess we'll be going now. I'm showing Shuurei around the campus."

Seiran turned back to face Shuurei and Ensei again. "You're taking classes here?" He asked her again.

Shuurei smiled and shook her head. "No not yet, I'm still in my final year of high school. I hope to take classes here one day though."

Seiran shot a look at Ensei, who avoided Seiran's piercing gaze. "And what will you major in, Shuurei?"

"I'm thinking politics."

Seiran couldn't hide his look of surprise, and Shuurei laughed at his expression. "I know, it's not the typical area of study for a young woman, no?"

"Not really. But if it makes you happy, why not right?"

"Exactly." Shuurei looked at Ensei, who reached over and took her hand as he smiled softly at her.

"Alright, where to next?" Ensei asked Shuurei.

"You tell me. Lead the way, oh mighty campus tourguide." Shuurei laughed as Ensei just winked at her.

Seiran watched the two of them walk away, whispering to each other and giggling. At the end of the hallway, Shuurei turned and casually waved to Seiran over her shoulder, and he smiled and waved back. A moment later they disappeared around a corner.

_Lucky bastard._

With a sigh, the university student turned and re-entered his dorm room. It was late, and he had more studying to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The loud rock music could be heard even from outside the bar. Seiran double-checked Ensei's handwritten message that he'd left in his dorm, and sure enough, it was the right address.

_What does he want to talk about?_

Ensei had been acting a little strange since Shuurei's introduction the other night, so Seiran figured this meeting had something to do with that, although what the issue was specifically Seiran didn't know.

_Does he think I'm going to hit on his girlfriend or something? Or steal her from him?_

Seiran sighed deeply as he pushed open the front door. Flashing lights and off-key voices immediately alluded to the reality that it was karaoke night at Kougarou. The little voice at the back of his head told him he was probably going to leave with a headache by the end of the night.

_Damn._

Making his way inside, he quietly approached the bar area and took a seat. He sat with his back to the karaoke singers, trying to ignore the racket as much as possible.

"Can I get you something?"

Seiran looked up into the golden brown eyes of the handsome bartender, who winked at him. Seiran wasn't impressed.

"I'll have a glass of your house beer please."

"Sure thing. Kouyuu, one house beer," he called to the aqua haired young man behind him.

Kouyuu scowled at the smooth talking bartender. "You can get it yourself, Shuuei. I'm manning the register."

"Oh sure, make me do all the hard work," Shuuei teased as he grabbed a frosty mug from below the counter and filled it. Sitting it down in front of Seiran, the college student slid his money across the counter to Shuuei, who passed it off to Kouyuu. Seiran sipped at his beer and waited.

It wasn't long before the man of the hour arrived at the bar, announcing his presence by slapping Seiran's shoulder and causing him to choke on his beer.

"What the fuck man?" Seiran growled at Ensei, who only laughed at him. They had been friends for far too many years for Ensei to take him seriously.

"I'll have what he's having," Ensei said to Shuuei, who nodded and filled a chilled mug for Ensei. When Ensei wasn't forthcoming with his money, Shuuei coughed.

"Oh that's right, payment... um... just put it on his tab please," Ensei said, motioning towards Seiran with his beer. Seiran, knowing better than to argue, just gave the remaining money in his wallet to Shuuei.

"Well now I'm broke, asshole, so make that beer last."

Ensei grinned at Seiran. "Sure thing!"

They sat side by side at the bar for awhile, each man drinking their beer and listening to the caterwauling from the karaoke stage behind them. Seiran thought of asking Ensei why they were meeting at the bar, but thought better of it and decided to wait for Ensei to start the conversation.

"So," Ensei said, breaking their silence at last. "How have you been?"

"Same as always. School blows, I'm still single, and I drink more beer than I should. The typical lifestyle of a bachelor." Seiran paused. "How about you?"

Ensei drank the last of his beer and slammed the mug on the counter a little too hard.

"Hey watch the mug, those break you know!" Kouyuu snapped, coming forward to take the mug from Ensei before he could do damage to it. He retreated to where Shuuei was washing some other dirty glasses, and the two began whispering about something inaudible to the bar patrons around them.

"I take it we're here because you're not doing so hot right now?" Seiran asked his friend.

Ensei turned to face Seiran slowly, and Seiran thought he looked remarkably tipsy for someone who'd only had one beer. Then again, knowing Ensei as well as he did, there was a high possibility that he'd already consumed alcohol before coming to the bar.

"So, what did you think of the lovely Shuurei?" Ensei asked.

Seiran chose to face forward, lest Ensei see something on his face and decide to misinterpret it while being mildly intoxicated. "You got lucky man, she looks like a great girl."

"And?"

"And what? Are you trying to get at something?" Seiran gave Ensei a suspicious look.

"Dude, I saw the look you gave her. You like her."

"I wouldn't touch her, Ensei. She's all yours. I can't help but notice pretty women when I see them, but I would never touch her."

"Good."

"Though, isn't she a little young for you? We're both in our mid-20s, and she's still finishing up high school... you do the math man."

"Her maturity makes up for her younger age," Ensei insisted.

"Ensei, there are laws against jailbait. What if you got caught?" Seiran finished the last of his beer and pushed his mug away.

"No one will know if everyone just keeps their mouth shut."

Seiran sighed. He knew Ensei wasn't going to change his mind; he just hoped his friend wouldn't get arrested for something inappropriate in the meantime.

"I won't say anything," Seiran said quietly at last. Ensei hollered, then smacked Seiran on the back.

"Thanks buddy! We sure make a good couple, eh? A pretty schoolgirl with a handsome rogue like me~"

Seiran pretended to be disgusted.. "Only when you've shaved. Has she even seen you with all of your facial hair grown out? You look like twice your age with that scruffy-looking beard and shaggy mop, and I bet people would be even more disturbed to see you two together."

Instead of making some smart-ass comment in reply as Seiran expected, Ensei merely laughed. "Actually, we went to the movies together one night when I was growing everything out, and someone actually thought I was her _father_. Pretty messed up huh?"

Seiran put his head in his hands. Only Ensei would find that funny.

"What's her father like, now that you mention him?" He asked Ensei.

"He's a really nice guy. Shuurei invited me over so I could meet him, and he was very quiet and respectable."

"Does he approve of you dating his daughter?"

"He had no objections as long as I treated her right, and I of course promised I would."

Seiran groaned. "Doesn't sound like he knows about your reputation as a 'lady's man.'"

Ensei looked insulted. "Hey, I'm not _that_ big of a pig. And besides, Shuurei's different. I wouldn't force anything on her that she wasn't ready for."

"Uh huh."

"And if we're going to talk about men who are popular with the ladies, how about that dorm neighbour of yours? I hear he's got a chick in there almost every night, and that he can be heard through the walls when he's getting busy with someone."

Seiran shuddered. "Don't even start. Ryuuki's the biggest manwhore I can think of, and the dorm walls are way too fucking thin. I try not to be home a lot, or else I end up hearing way more than I want to. Sometimes I have to listen to my iPod or hang out in the kitchen so I don't hear him."

Ensei winked at Seiran. "You should come spend more with Shuurei and me then. We can go out together and have fun in town."

_Now there's an idea._

"Sure, I'd like that," Seiran said, without alluding to why he liked Ensei's idea. "Thanks for the invitation." He glanced at his watch. "Crap, it's getting late. I need to get back to campus. Want a ride home?"

Ensei hiccupped, then nodded. "Sure, I could use a ride. If I got behind the wheel tonight, I think I'd end up in the slammer by morning."

Seiran pulled a small bill out of his pocket and left it on the counter. He and Ensei stood up to leave when a loud screeching sound made them wince. Turning around, nothing could have prepared them for what they saw up on stage.

"It's... It's my professor!" Seiran stammered. "And his teaching assistant!"

"You're kidding me!" Ensei exclaimed. "What are they doing here?"

Up on stage, each with a mic in hand, Seiran saw Professor Reishin and his teaching assistant Kijin Kou up on stage. In the bright dance lights swirling around the bar, Seiran could see the blush of alcohol lighting their cheeks. They had an arm for support around each other's shoulders, and Seiran guessed it was as much for support as it was just them getting caught up in the moment.

"Hajimariiiii no kaze yoooo~" they wailed. Their normally masculine voices cracked as they tried to hit the high notes, and Seiran saw at least one or two people cover their ears discreetly. Thankfully, Reishin and Kijin appeared not to notice.

Seiran headed towards the front door with Ensei in tow, thinking it was better to leave sooner rather than later. If they were spotted by a drunken Reishin, Seiran didn't want to have to explain his friend, and he didn't think Reishin would want to explain why he and his teaching assistant were so buddy-buddy in a bar together.

As they drove back towards Ensei's place, with Ensei snoring lightly in the passenger's seat, Seiran mused about the possibility of seeing Shuurei again.

_Maybe..._


	3. Chapter 3

It was a quiet Friday afternoon, and Seiran was looking forward to a relaxing study period in the university's library. Well, as much as one could relax while studying anyways. It seemed that incriminating photos of Professor Reishin Kou and his teaching assistant Kijin Kou had been leaked online, and Reishin was giving all of his students a ton of extra homework as punishment. Seiran had heard the pictures were taken in something like a bar scene, with too much alcohol being involved and some missing pieces of clothing which should have remained on.

Turning the corner at the end of the hallway, Seiran thought back to his rendezvous with Ensei at the bar, and wondered if those pictures came from that night. Then again, Seiran wasn't sure he really wanted to know. He just wanted to deal with the overwhelming stack of books on his desk back in his dorm room. He had some of them with him now, but he knew he had more studying than he wanted to think about ahead of him.

He turned down the volume on his mp3 player as he approached the library. The librarian, Shusui Ran, was a real stickler for no noise and no food in "her library." Seiran could think of several students who had been kicked out before for trying to smuggle in something from the cafeteria, for talking on their cellphone, or even for playing their iPod a little too loudly while studying.

Seiran opened the door to the library, and sure enough, Shusui was waiting by the entranceway. She saw the earbuds in his ears and gave him a look.

"No headphones, Mr. Shi. You know the rules."

Seiran gave her a half smile. "I do, Mrs. Ran. I'll remove them once I can find a study space."

"Very well. Thank you."

Seiran turned his back to her as he walked away, so she couldn't see him rolling his eyes at her. That woman took her job far too seriously. Moreover, when she thought no one was looking, sometimes she could be seen breaking her own rules. Seiran had seen her talk on her cellphone to her husband more than once, but had never said anything to her face; he didn't have a death wish. At least not yet, but if Reishin kept piling on the homework the way he was already, Seiran thought he might have to change his mind.

He looked around for a quiet place to study, and saw a small cluster of empty study cubicle desks tucked away in one corner for the library. He dropped his backpack one of the desks, and his books from Reishin came spilling out. As he set about organizing his desk space, Seiran realized he could smell something out of place for a library, yet vaguely familiar.

_Citrus?_

"Sounds like you have a lot of homework to do," came a pleasant voice, and Seiran's eyes widened in surprise.

_No way._

"Shuurei...?"

"Uh huh." She stuck her head out from behind her cubicle and smiled at Seiran. She was sitting directly on the other side of his cubicle, so that they were facing each other through the cubicle wall.

"What are you doing here?" Seiran asked as he sat down.

Shuurei shrugged nonchalantly. "Ensei said he had some work to do on campus, so I came with him. Something about meeting with one of his professors. I didn't feel like doing my homework, and I think you boys have a beautiful campus here, so... yeah. I just figured I'd wait for him to be finished, and then we'd go back to his place after or something."

Seiran tried to pretend his gut didn't twist a little at those words. "Oh yeah? What are you doing over there then while you're waiting for him?"

"I found this really neat book on the history of Saiunkoku. It's quite interesting, really." Shuurei held up the dusty leather book, and Seiran could see the elegant letters making out the title on the cover.

"The Story of Saiunkoku?"

Shuurei nodded as she put the book back down on her desk. "I thought it was really interesting," she mused. "It's a history book, but it's written almost as if it was being narrated by someone. Our country's political history is especially fascinating when written in that style."

Seiran nodded. "That's right. You said you wanted to go into politics, right?"

"Oh you remembered!" Shuurei exclaimed, and Seiran had to struggle not to blush. Shuurei didn't appear to notice, thankfully.

_This is your buddy's girlfriend. Be cool._

Seiran cleared his throat as he opened one of his textbooks. He tried to concentrate on the words, but they appeared to dance in front of his eyes. He could still smell the faint scent of citrus, and it was a distraction. A pleasant distraction, he had to admit to himself, but a distraction nonetheless.

"Can you smell that?" Seiran asked Shuurei in what he hoped was a casual voice.

"Smell what?" Shuurei said as she turned another page in her history book without looking up at him.

"I can smell something which reminds me of a citrus scent, like orange or grapefruit."

Shuurei giggled, and Seiran thought to himself that she had an attractive giggle. Not loud and obnoxious, like a certain frat boy's girlfriend who was forever putting out and walking around in nothing more than a sheet-

Seiran slammed the breaks on his overactive imagination as he felt his body start to react to that provocative train of thought. With Shuurei sitting directly across from him, he didn't need her to notice that he was flushed and turned on. And she certainly didn't have to know that his reaction came from thinking dirty thoughts about his dorm neighbour's girlfriend. But as he pushed Jyuusan-hime from his mind, images of another young woman with long navy blue hair hanging down over her naked shoulders crowded his mind. He could see her winking at him as she crawled over to him on the bed, wearing nothing at all, and he could see how hot her body looked as she got closer-

"The citrus scent you smell... Seiran are you ok?"

"Hmm?" Seiran snapped out of his daze.

"I asked if you were alright. Your cheeks are a little pink, and you're breathing a little heavily. Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

_Busted._

"No, I'm alright, but thank you," Seiran said smoothly, hoping he could appear normal. "It's just a little warm in here."

"Ah ok," Shuurei nodded, then continued with her explanation. "As I was saying then, the citrus scent you smell is part of my make-up. I have some orange-scented lipgloss that I keep in my purse, and I put some more on after I came into the library, so that must be what you smell."

"Does Ensei like it?" Seiran tried to ask casually.

Shuurei gave him a bit of a look, but answered his question anyways. "Yes, he's the one who suggested it to me actually. After we shared an orange at my school one day at lunch, he said he really liked the scent of oranges. So I went to the market and bought this lipgloss to wear when we're together."

"I see," Seiran nodded, not knowing what else to say. Given the look he just received from Shuurei, he was starting to think it might be better to just keep his mouth closed and say as little as possible.

Both of them returned to their books and read quietly for awhile. The quiet didn't last long however, when the sound of the library door being swung open caused them to look up from their reading. At the front desk was a tall and handsome man with short, jet black hair pulled back into a bun. He was wearing what appeared to be a bartender's uniform, and he was leaning over the counter to whisper something at Shusui.

"What the...?" Shuurei started.

As the handsome stranger spoke to Shusui, Seiran was surprised to see a faint blush bloom across Shusui's cheeks. And more amazingly, she smiled! He watched as the couple shared a quick kiss, and then with a wink, the raven haired man was gone. Shusui glanced around the library, almost daring the few students who had watched the scene to say something out loud to her face. No one said anything. Before Shusui could single them out, both of Seiran and Shuurei had their noses stuck back in their books.

"What was that all about, do you know?" Shuurei whispered loudly to Seiran.

"Shhh, we don't want her to hear us," Seiran cautioned her, his attention still concentrated on the book in front of him.

There came some shuffling and banging from Shuurei's desk, and then the sound of a chair being pushed away. Moments later, Seiran heard books being dumped on the empty desk next to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked her.

"This little cluster of desks is empty, yet here we are trying to talk across the cubicles to each other. I thought it might be easier if we were sitting side by side. Then we could talk without having to worry about attracting too much attention."

A little voice deep inside Seiran's mind questioned whether she was deliberately teasing him, or if she really was as naive to his behaviour as she appeared, but he quieted it quickly. If Shuurei wanted to sit next to him, he wasn't about to complain.

She leaned over to him and peered at his textbook. "What are _you_ reading?" She asked.

Seiran fought the desire to lean in towards her; he leaned away from her instead. Being close to her was too tempting for his libido, something he was struggling to control already.

"I'm reading from one of my textbooks for Professor Reishin's class. He gave up a whole crapload of reading to do for his class next week, and I wanted to get an early start on it. You know, since I usually end up being distracted in my dorm room."

Shuurei sweatdropped. "Let me guess, due to your... err.. _energetic_ neighbour in the room next to yours?"

Seiran nodded and sighed. "Yeah, him. It's much quieter here and I can concentrate better, so when I need to seriously study, I usually come here. I get privacy, and peace and quiet. It's great."

Shuurei stood up and put a hand on Seiran's shoulder for balance as she leaned over his shoulder to get a close look at his reading. "Oh I see, this looks like a really interesting article. You're studying biology with Professor Reishin?"

"Yes. When he's not being an asshole, he's a good professor. High standards and is very demanding, but he's a high quality professor."

"Are you taking it as part of a major?" Shuurei eyes scanned the reading Seiran was reading, and she kept her hand on his shoulder. Seiran was very aware of that hand.

"No, just general studies." He could smell her lipgloss even more strongly now, and he fought the desire to lean over and gently press his lips against hers.

Shuurei slid her hand around his shoulders as she pointed at one of the headings in his article. "Oh, so you're learning about biological reproduction in mammals...?" As she spoke, she turned her head so that her last words were murmured into Seiran's ear.

Seiran froze, not knowing how to reply. A shiver ran up his spine; his erection pulsed between his legs, pushing up against the confines of his pants. He momentarily thought of grabbing his bag or a book to cover his lap, before he turned to face Shuurei's smiling face. He saw a mischievous glint in her eye as she lowered her head towards his-

"Shuurei!" A familiar voice rang out.

Shuurei and Seiran jerked apart at the sound of Ensei's loud voice. Behind him, they could hear the librarian trying to shush him, but he ignored her. Shuurei sat down in her seat quickly and picked up her book. Seiran stuck his nose in his own textbook and did his best to appear like he was studying intently.

"Shuurei!" Ensei grinned as he walked towards the pair. As he got closer, he saw Seiran with his nose in his textbook, and Shuurei furiously reading her book. When he was a few feet away, Shuurei grinned at him like she just noticed his presence.

"Ensei!" She beamed and ran towards him for a hug. Ensei gathered her tight in his arms and gave her a squeeze.

"Hello pretty girl. You found Seiran I see?"

"Yes, he was keeping me company as I was reading. I found a really neat book about Saiunkoku's political history, could you check it out for me?"

"Anything for you hun," Ensei said smoothly, bending to kiss Shuurei's forehead.

"Thank you Ensei!" Shuurei exclaimed, and started to gather up her things.

Seiran looked up at Ensei, hoping that his face wouldn't betray signs of what had just happened –almost happened- between him and Shuurei.

"Did you finish the errands you needed to on campus?" Seiran asked Ensei.

Ensei nodded. "Yep, all done now. Hime-san here and I are going to go back to my place for dinner and a movie. We're having one of our date nights."

"Oh ok. Well, have fun," Seiran said with a smile.

Something seemed a little off, but Ensei couldn't quite put his finger on it. He shot a quick look at Shuurei, who was still busy putting all of her things back in her bag.

"Ready to go?"

Shuurei slung her shoulder bag over one shoulder and gave it a pat to make sure everything was safely secured inside. "Yes!"

"Alright, off we go then." Ensei stuck out an elbow and Shuurei took it, giggling quietly. "See you later Seiran."

Seiran nodded and gave a small wave. "See you two lovebirds later sometime."

As the pair walked off towards the checkout desk, Shuurei turned to look at Seiran. Her eyes were filled with a mix of emotions that Seiran couldn't detect. Regret? Sadness? Longing? Lust? Seiran didn't dare get his hopes up. She was with Ensei, and that was that. He should be happy for them.

But later that night, as he was attempting to continue his studying in his dorm room, he ignored his cellphone as it rang across the room on his kitchen table. He knew it was Ensei calling; the ringtone he had assigned to Ensei's phone number told him that much. But... he didn't want to talk about what had happened just yet. He didn't know what to tell his best friend, and he didn't want to lie. Simply put, he didn't know what to do. Maybe he had misinterpreted Shuurei's actions, and it was all in his head.

Breathy moans permeated the wall between his room and Ryuuki's, interrupting his thoughts. Rolling his eyes, he smacked the wall with his palm for what felt like the hundredth time. Knowing Ryuuki, it probably was. The noises quieted down after that, but he could still hear the stifled sounds made from two bodies trying to meld together into one.

Seiran closed his textbook and left it on his bed. Pulling his shirt off, he headed into his bathroom. After the day's events, he needed a cold shower badly. From the kitchen area, he could hear his cellphone switch to voicemail, and he resigned himself to dealing with Ensei after he handled his hormones in the shower. Ensei could wait, would have to wait. For now, a seductive little tease with long navy blue hair was calling his name.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – If you're a Saiunkoku fan and you'd like to see the light novels translated and published in English, please join this group on Facebook!: .?gid=197921139394

The group also has a petition linked for fans to sign. Thank you for your support!

Sorry for any OOC-ness, but you'll find out soon enough why I may have written them a little differently. I've been super busy with school since Sept., so I apologize for the lack of updates! I do intend to keep writing this story when I can find the time.

Seiran barely felt the textbook fall from his hand and land on the floor. Silhouetted against the bathroom light was a young lady, holding nothing but a towel around her body. Seiran wasn't sure if she was naked or not-

The towel fell to the floor, landing in a puddle around the young woman's feet.

_T_hat answered that question.

"Seiran," purred the soft voice.

"Y-Yes?" He croaked, his raging hormones making it difficult to speak. He forced his eyes to stay above her chest as she approached him, hips swaying as she walked ever closer. He swallowed hard as she flipped her navy tresses over her shoulder, revealing her bare breasts.

She giggled, the sound clear and pure. "I see where your eyes are, handsome. Would you like to touch?" She stopped in front of him and leaned over. Her breasts bobbed in front of him, and he brought his hands up to touch.

The beautiful young woman in front of him bit her lip and moaned softly as Seiran caressed her breasts, rolling the pert nipples between his fingers and squeezing gently. He pressed her forward as he stretched up and took one peak in his mouth while still massaging the other with his fingers.

"Seiran," she breathed. His tongue laved the nipple back and forth, encouraged by his companion's moans.

Suddenly she stepped back out of Seiran's grasp, and he bit back a sound of disappointment. His erection strained in his pants, and he moved to undo the zipper to give himself some room.

"Allow me," she offered, and knelt down between his spread legs. Deftly she slid his zipper down, and reached into the opening to slip his manhood out of his boxers and through the gap in his zipper. Seiran sighed with relief, and she smirked.

"See, I knew I could be of help." Without another word, she kissed his tip and took the head into her mouth. Together with long, steady movements of her hand, she began to stroke and suck on him at the same time. Seiran's head fell back on his chair as he was overwhelmed with the different sensations. When she stopped and blew on his member, he felt goosebumps crawl across his skin, only to be replaced with a warm flush moments later as she took him back in her mouth again.

"Shu-"

"Shhh," she murmured, his penis still in her mouth. The vibrations from her voice added an extra nudge to his already raging libido.

Seiran tangled his long fingers deep in her hair in response, running them through her locks as she continued to blow his mind. Tighter and tighter the spring of lust coiled in his loins, and he felt himself creeping ever closer to his climax.

"You're going to make me come," Seiran whispered, his hips rocking upwards to meet her mouth as she took even more of him into her mouth. He was loath to admit it so soon after she began, but she was better than he thought she'd be. Her soft lips and talented tongue were hitting all of his sensitive spots, and the way she grasped him firmly were the perfect combination. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a blowjob this erotic.

As Seiran thought he was going to lose control against the back of her throat, she quickly climbed onto his lap and slid his slick shaft into the warm tight spot between her legs. Seiran groaned loudly and pushed her hips down as he simultaneously arched his pelvis upwards. She held onto his shoulders as her legs dangled over each side of his lap and used his sturdy frame for leverage as she moved herself on top of him. Again and again he thrust into her until finally he couldn't take it anymore-

"Shuu-"

"-rei-" Seiran's eyes opened to a darkened room. His body tensed with the release of his orgasm, and after several moments of confusion, he felt a warm and sticky substance on his hand. As the waves of sensations slowly ebbed away, he realized he was alone. In his dorm room. In his bed. The vixen from his dream was nowhere to be found, and his hand was between his legs. Just lovely.

Seiran rolled over clumsily, trying not to dirty any more of his sheets. He could see the clock on his kitchen counter flashing the time. It was early in the morning, but not too early for a shower. Which was lucky for Seiran, because he didn't want to lie in bed with his sticky mess any longer than necessary. Seiran sighed and wiped his hand against his thigh before staggering out of bed.

On his small kitchen table, where he had been seduced by the naked form of his best friend's girlfriend, he could see his cellphone still flashing from the unanswered voicemail. It was going to have to wait a few hours more; Seiran didn't want to ruin his afterglow, albeit a solo afterglow, by listening to whatever Ensei might be accusing him of.

Seiran padded into his bathroom, flipped the light switch on as he entered. He pulled a fresh set of sheets out of the linen closet in the hallway and dropped them outside the bathroom door. He'd sleep on the couch for the rest of the night, and in the morning he'd remake his bed with clean sheets.

As an afterthought, he retrieved a box of tissues from his bedside and moved it to his coffee table. In case she decided to visit him again in his dreams, he'd be prepared this time.


End file.
